


Огненно и дождливо

by Gulya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Feelings, First Crush, First Love, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulya/pseuds/Gulya
Summary: Хината горит изнутри от одних лишь мыслей о Кагеяме, а тот упорно этого не замечает. Но будет ли так всегда?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	1. Chapter 1

Шое помнит их самое первое знакомство и те чувства, которые испытывал к Тобио. Это сложно было назвать ненавистью, может, все же неприязнь из зависти, сейчас трудно описать, что тогда Хината испытывал к Кагеяме, но на данный момент это было нечто совсем иное.

В какой-то момент Хината стал замечать, что слишком долго его взгляды задерживаются на Тобио. Поначалу он не придавал этому никакого значения, лишь заметил свой повышенный интерес, однако в какой-то момент Хинате стало важно узнать, какой чай любит его напарник, добавляет ли он в него сахар, носит ли пижамные штаны во время сна, такие же ли они забавные у него с дурацким принтом, как у Шое, любит ли Кагеяма сидеть до самой ночи с интересом что-то читая или смотря, если да, то что. Таких вопросов в голове у Шое было море, он хотел с каждым днем узнать о Тобио больше таких мелочей, но понимал, что это так глупо с его стороны.  
Хината так и не понял до конца, что с ним происходит, но он точно знал, что его сердце билось чуточку быстрее, когда Кагеяма говорил ему что-либо, неважно, что именно, даже если это очередная издевка или какой-то совет касаемо игры. Поначалу Хината мог сосредоточиться на словах сокомандника, у него отлично выходило, но с каждым разом это удавалось все сложнее. Он стал все чаще замечать, как заглядывается на губы Тобио, на его шею, к своему стыду, в глаза смотреть было сложно. Ему безумно хотелось когда-нибудь прильнуть губами к губам Кагеямы, но все, чем мог довольствоваться рыжеволосый, это его сны и мечты, в которых он наконец мог осуществить свое тайное желание, узнать, каково это коснуться наконец столь желанных и мягких губ, почувствовать, какие они на вкус. Лишь от одних мыслей об этом Хината не знал куда деваться, ему становилось так тепло внутри наедине с собой и мыслями о Тобио, но и в то же время это тепло могло перерастать в огонь, когда рыжий не мог контролировать свои мысли вблизи своего объекта вожделения. Его будто разрывало изнутри и обжигало, когда он в очередной раз не мог подавить в себе все это. Он придумывал какую-либо глупую причину, чтобы поскорее отодвинуться или уйти, лишь бы не сдать себя и свои чувства.

Рыжеволосый боялся. Страх, который он испытывал перед Кагеямой, а точнее страх того, что тот узнает, был сильнее желания оставаться с ним наедине чаще. Его чуть ли не выворачивало наружу от одной мысли, что когда-то Тобио догадается, что происходит с ним. Хинате снились иногда кошмары. Чаще всего они снились ему в те дни, когда он считал, что слишком выдал себя каким-то лишним движений или долгим поглядыванием на брюнета. В таких снах Кагеяма смотрел на него глазами, полными презрения и отвращения, а иногда даже громко смеялся, звал других из команды и говорил им о том, какой Хината дурак, раз смотрит такими влюбленными глазами на него, как это мерзко, и они начинали смеяться все вместе. Хината не мог даже плакать в таких снах, он стоял столбом, не зная, как реагировать. По ночам он просыпался весь мокрый, пытался отдышаться, но ничего не приносило ему облегчения. В эти моменты он хотел исчезнуть навсегда. Больше не попадаться на глаза Тобио. Даже если он видел все это во снах, это так сильно его пугало, что на следующий день он обычно не смотрел в сторону брюнета.

Со временем Хината свыкся со своими чувствами, ему казалось, что он стал их лучше контролировать. Рыжий стал всегда напоминать себе о том, что смотреть на брюнета и касаться его дольше даже пары секунд не стоит. Шое считал, что он совладал с собой. По крайней мере он был в этом уверен, однако все вокруг стали замечать, что что-то не так. Хината больше не соревновался с Кагеямой наперегонки, не оставался никогда после тренировок, дожидаясь других, больше не отвечал на подколки брюнета. Он стал более тихим.

В один из таких дней, когда рыжий быстро убежал после тренировки, Сугавара подошел к брюнету поговорить о том, что происходит с Хинатой. Кагеяма тоже стал это замечать, но никак не мог найти всему происходящему объяснение, после разговора с Сугаварой он понял, что не один ничего не понимает и не знает. Суга попросил Тобио поговорить с рыжим. Кагеяме это ничего не стоило, да и самому стало интересно, в чем же может быть дело.

Через пару дней после разговора с Сугаварой Кагеяма остановил Хинату, прежде чем тот успел убежать после тренировки. Хината почувствовал касание чьих-то пальцев на своем локте крепкой хваткой. Рыжий боялся обернуться, он догадывался, кто это мог быть, ведь незадолго до этого рядом стоял Кагеяма. Шое не хотел поворачиваться до последнего, надеясь, что все же его остановил кто-то другой, рыжему пришлось обернуться.  
«Эй, Хината, далеко собрался убежать?» — сказал Тобио, когда к нему наконец-то повернулись лицом.

В эту самую секунду все казалось таким странным. С ним заговорил Кагеяма, но не просто заговорил, а также хотел узнать, куда тот собрался. Почему именно сейчас? Да и зачем? Столько вопросов вертелось в голове, но ни на один из них Хината не знал ответа. Все, кто остался в раздевалке, также пристально смотрели на происходящее, а для Хинаты время застыло, будто он так и не ответил на вопрос Тобио, он не мог посмотреть ему в глаза даже, когда он наконец понял, что слишком долго молчит, то попытался сделать вид, что якобы смотрит в глаза, смотря при этом на лоб брюнета, но было уже поздно.

— Я хотел бы с тобой поговорить, подождешь? — сказал снова брюнет после того, как понял, что ему так и не ответили.

— Угу, — Шое еле выдавил хотя бы фразу, чтобы не казаться еще более странным, чем он есть на самом деле, — я буду около скамейки под фонарем.

Шое и правда зачем-то ждал, хотя в его положении первые пару минут, пока он шел в назначенное место, ему казалось хорошей идеей придумать очередную отговорку. С одной стороны, отговорок не было, с другой стороны, он хотел узнать, о чем хотели с ним поговорить, любопытство взяло вверх над ним, хоть ему все еще было страшно. Наконец-то он увидел приближающийся знакомый силуэт. С каждым шагом брюнета Шое казалось, что он медленно каждая частичка в нем умирает, страх стал охватывать его все больше и больше. Рыжий стукнул себя по голове, отгоняю все эти мысли прочь, ведь если это продолжится и дальше, то он и слово не скажет. Наконец Тобио оказался перед ним.

— Рассказывай, в чем дело, команда начала волноваться за тебя. У тебя проблемы дома? — проговорил Кагеяма.

В этот момент Шое почувствовал облегчение, когда понял, что никто так и не догадался о его чувствах. Будет легче пытаться поговорить с Тобио, зная, что никто не знает его тайну, и тем более об этом не знает сам брюнет. Было довольно-таки холодно, на дворе ведь далеко не лето, был конец осени. Рыжий заметил, как его сокомандник начал дуть в ладони, пытаясь их согреть, пока ждал, что ему ответит Хината. Шое так умиляла эта картинка, внутри него все словно перевернулось, все будто горело, но он понимал, что не мог позволить себе долго молчать и как-то выдавать себя.

— У меня не самый лучший период сейчас, но, наверно, скоро будет лучше, если спросят, скажи, что это все временно, — в этот момент Хината стал ругаться себя за то, как это могло неубедительно звучать.

— Идиот, а что мне команде сказать? Потому что твои слова звучат как не самая правдоподобная отговорка, — на самом деле Кагеяме тоже стало интересно, в чем же дело, но он выдал личный интерес за интерес команды.

— Так и сказать. Прости, мне пора бежать. Пока! — Шое не успел договорить, как уже сел на велосипед, помахал рукой на прощание и умчался скорее.

Он слышал, как Тобио его окликнул, но рыжий уже на всех порах мчался подальше с чувством облегчения и с другой стороны сожаления, ведь так и не смог еще на миг остаться рядом с напарником, смотреть на то, как краснели от холода щеки темноволосого, на его длинные пальцы, которые тот пытается согреть, но попытки тщетны, сожалеет о том, что не может греть эти длинные пальцы сам, что не может смотреть так долго в глаза темно-синие глаза, что не сможет когда-нибудь коснуться столь желанных губ.


	2. Chapter 2

Кагеяма остался у скамейки под фонарем. Один. Все же ему казалось, что диалог у них с Хинатой будет длиннее, чем вышло на самом деле. Брюнет испытывал смешанные чувства. Все происходящее вызывало у него огромное недоумение. Он лишь задавался вопросом, что же было не так, должна же быть причина в таком поведении рыжего.

Брюнет побрел домой, продолжая размышлять о странном диалоге, который, честно говоря, и диалогом назвать сложно. Что же все же могло произойти с Хинатой? Раньше он был таким громким и очень энергичным во всем. В эту секунду же Кагеяма осознал, что никак не может вспомнить, когда видел Хинату таким же, как при их первой встрече. Что-то в рыжем изменилось, но что конкретно? Кагеяма никак не мог отделаться от всех этих мыслей. Это теперь не давало ему покоя.

Даже принимаясь за домашнее задание, Тобио испытывал тревогу. Что-то было не так, но Хината никогда ему не расскажет. Хината ведь не считал его другом, так? Да и вряд ли когда-нибудь станет. Слишком уж их первая встреча была запоминающейся, чтобы перечеркнуть ее и забыть. Он понимал, что вел себя тогда неподобающе, он не имел никакого права осуждать Шое открыто. Важнее всего было то, что Хината горел желанием играть в волейбол, хоть его возможности и были ограничены. Увидев Хинату впервые в Карасуно, Тобио очень был удивлен, как его слова повлияли, по сути, на незнакомого человека. Они не сломили Хинату, он стал бороться усерднее.  
Они были соперниками, но никак не друзьями. Наверное...

Хоть Кагеяма отвлекся на воспоминания о первой встрече с Хинатой, это никак не помогало ему избавиться от мыслей, что могло произойти. Вдруг Хината станет играть хуже? Кагеяма не хотел этого допускать, они должны были идти дальше и развиваться, они должны доказать всем остальным, что заслуживают попасть на Национальные, а для этого предстоит сделать очень многое, а все эти переживания и выпадения из реальности им сейчас ни к чему, у них одна цель.

***

На следующий день Кагеяма во время перерыва встретился с Сугаварой и Даичи в коридоре школы, когда шел на алгебру. Сугавара предложил пообедать вместе, чтобы разузнать подробности их вчерашнего с Хинатой разговора. Кагеяма искренне хотел сосредоточиться на уроке, но у него никак не выходило.

«Глупый Хината, что его так волнует, раз он даже не говорит толком ни с кем? — подумал Тобио в очередной раз отвлекаясь от непонятных формул. — Почему он так поменялся? Может, у него что-то и правда случилось?».

Звонок прервал мысли брюнет, он засобирался быстрее на обед в столовую, чтобы присоединиться к сокомандникам. Они ведь тоже могут что-то знать, Кагеяма даже ускорил шаг, надеясь на то, что Сугавара не стал полагаться только на него и успел поговорить с Хинатой сам. В столовой ему приветливо помахали Даичи с Сугой, приглашая к себе.

— Рассказывай, что успел выяснить вчера? — начал сразу Суга, как только Кагеяма сел напротив.

— Я надеялся на то, что вы все-таки тоже поговорили с Хинатой, — пробормотал брюнет, осознав, что они также ничего не знают, — потому что наш разговор не очень задался изначально, он не был разговорчивым.

В этот момент Тобио увидел понурые лица сокомандников и вспомнил, что Хината просил его что-то придумать. Рыжий свалил все на Кагеяму, понимая это, он стал вскипать от злости. Ему придется соврать старшим, выгораживая Хинату, потому что, во-первых, его попросили, во-вторых, он не хотел расстраивать напарников еще больше.

«Но он сказал, что все это временно, у него какие-то проблемы дома, поэтому кажется, что ему не до всего, — выдавил из себя Тобио, стараясь быть как можно более убедительным».

Больше никаких вопросов у старших не возникло, они продолжили обедать, не поднимая больше данную тему. Однако Сугавара все прекрасно понимал, по лицу Кагеямы можно было понять, что он соврал. Третьегодка чувствовал, когда ему врут или недоговаривают. Он хорошо понимал и замечал чувства других. Он прекрасно знал, как Хината влюбился в Кагеяму. Такое вообще сложно было не заметить. Ах, но это не замечал сам брюнет.  
Конечно же, он не ожидал, что Хината признается. Он просто хотел как-то помочь ему не бояться так сильно взаимодействовать с Кагеямой. Им ведь еще столько всего предстоит вместе сделать. Впереди усиленные тренировки, матчи, турниры. Хината словно потерял связь с командой с тех пор, как все это началось. Команда это прекрасно чувствовала. Сложно не заметить, как один из самых энергичных людей начинает вдруг отстраняться. У Коуши было пару идей, как можно было помочь Хинате.

— Знаешь же, что у Нишинои-куна скоро день рождение? — вдруг спросил Суга, Савамуру кивнул, они оба смотрели на Тобио, — надо бы купить ему подарок от всей команды, было бы здорово, если бы ты помог, мы планировали пойти в выходные выбирать.

Кагеяма согласился, не зная, на что подписывается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я была бы очень рада услышать отзывы к работе, критику и замечания, если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, напишите об этом, это мотивирует писать дальше.


	3. Chapter 3

В тот вечер после разговора Хината с чувством полного облегчения доехал дома, казалось, что приехал он быстрее, чем обычно. Кагеяма ни о чем не подозревал. Шое нечего сейчас бояться. Все под контролем. Может, Шое себя в этом просто убеждал, но эти мысли ему помогали справиться с собой и со своими чувствами.

Первогодке было сложно для себя объяснить конкретную причину страха. Это больше комплекс причин, которые выливались в не поддающийся порой контролю испуг. Конечно же, Хинату волновало, что он парень, которому нравится парень. Было бы странно, если бы нет. В смысле он свыкся с этим, но это не значит, что все вокруг смогли бы также спокойно отнестись к этому. Также Шое не хотел терять связь с Тобио, которая образовывалась между ними, когда брюнет пасовал ему. Эта связь была настолько для него важна. Ему нравилось осознание того, что Кагеяма сделал пас именно ему, подстроился под Хинату, подобрал нужное время и место. Хинату цепляло понимание того, что брюнет в эти моменты думает о нем. Даже если это мысли, которые являются частью игры, это все равно будоражило сознание Шое, поэтому эта связь между ними была ему очень дорога, он не хотел ее ни в коем случае терять.

Раз Кагеяма ничего не подозревает, то это давало рыжему возможность немного расслабиться и стараться вести себя почти также, как и раньше. По пути в школу Хината встретил Сугавару, тот был один. Хината радостно помахал старшему товарищу, Коуши помахал в ответ, и пошел навстречу рыжему.

— Хината! — радостно протянул Суга. — Ты идешь сегодня с нами выбирать подарок для Нишинои-куна.

Хината немного опешил, он никак не мог вспомнить, чтобы соглашался, но понимал, что будет неловко переспрашивать, когда Сугавара его об это просил. С другой стороны, Сугавара вполне мог у него спросить, а Хината прослушал, буркнув в знак согласия, витая в своих мыслях и не осознавая даже, о чем была речь.

— Хорошо, тогда увидимся после школы? — поспешил уточнить рыжий. — А кто с нами еще пойдет?.

Хината был уверен, что в тот момент, когда он спросил, кто будет с ними еще, Суга странно заулыбался. У Шое аж живот скрутило от улыбки третьегодки.

— Мы пойдем с Даичи и Кагеямой, а что? — третьегодка ответив на вопрос рыжего, стал с интересом за тем наблюдать.

Шое стал проклинать себя, как только Суга упомянул Кагеяму. Обругав себя за то, что не поинтересовался до того, как согласился, Хината стал обдумывать, чтобы такое сказать и заставлять себя идти. Старший заметил, как рыжий немного поник и погрузился в свои мысли.

— Я все знаю, ты можешь не пережив… — Сугавара не успел договорить, как вдруг Хината округлил глаза и схватил старшего за руки, вопросительно на того смотря.

— В смысле, Суга-сан? Что ты знаешь? — Хината продолжал с мольбой в глазах об объяснении смотреть на Коуши дальше.

— Хината-кун, все в порядке, тебе не стоит об этом переживать, — сокомандник улыбнулся, — никто не осуждает твои чувства к…

Хината покраснел и опустил голову вниз, скрывая лицо. Неужели все вокруг знают о его постыдном секрете? Когда он только успел себя выдать? Рыжий не знал, что ответить. В голове было столько мыслей, одна хуже другой. Сердце Шое тревожно билось. Он был застигнут врасплох.

— Хей, ну ты чего, Хината-кун? — третьегодка потрепал Шое по волосам. — Ни один человек не посмеет тебя осудить при мне и обидеть, хорошо? В этом нет ничего плохого. Никто не может контролировать свои чувства, это абсолютно нормально, — Коуши увидел, как Хината наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на него, — Хината, влюбляться — это нормально. Даже в парня.

Хината ни у кого никогда не спрашивал советов на такую деликатную тему. Услышать подобные слова от старшего товарища было таким поразительным. Рыжий не нашелся, что ответить. Его до глубины души поражало, какие чуткие люди его окружают. Шое на радостях обнял Сугавару, не зная, как он еще может выразить свою благодарность.

— Суга-сан, я боюсь… — наконец заговорил Хината, — не только осуждения других, но и реакции Кагеямы, если он узнает. Я боюсь потерять с ним связь.

— Это не повод избегать его, если ты продолжишь и дальше, то так и никогда не научишься свои чувства контролировать, — третьегодка ждал, когда Хината наконец согласится с ним, и добавил, — ты боишься, но это не значит, что ты не должен попытаться.

В словах Сугавары была доля правды. Хината никогда не пытался поступать иначе, он всегда искал пути отступления. Избегать уже не выход, надо пытаться по-другому. Надо научиться с этим жить. Хината трусливо искал самый легкий вариант, но разве это было в его духе? Нет, это не похоже на Шое. Влюбленность творит со всеми такие странные вещи, делает людей непохожими на себя. Когда Шое успел потерять частичку себя и изменить себе? В тот самый момент, когда взглянул в темно-синие глаза, понимая, что хотел бы видеть их перед собой всегда. Каждый день своей жизни видеть лишь глаза одного человека.

Хината согласился пойти вместе с третьегодками и Кагеямой выбирать подарок, хоть и чувствовал, что может об этом пожалеть.

***

Все уроки прошли для Хинаты очень волнительно, сложно было найти себе место, он то жалел о том, что идет вместе с ребятами и Тобио, то успокаивался, убеждая, что это будет полезным. Его бросало из одного края в другой. Рыжего можно понять, нельзя просто в миг смириться с тем, что пора делать все иначе, это вызывает дискомфорт. Хината добровольно решился выйти из своей зоны комфорта, ему не на что жаловаться. Рядом будут также и другие, Сугавара и Даичи, это должно смягчить новый безумный опыт.

Как раз было время после уроков и между тренировкой, ребята договорились встретиться у ворот школы, Хината еле заставил себя направиться к пункту назначения, понимая, что пути назад нет. Он, итак, слишком много сбегал и прятался. Хватит. Поборов волнение, Шое дошел до места встречи. Ребята были уже на месте. Хината впервые за сегодня увидел Кагеяму, сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Осталось только еще разинуть рот для полноты картины, но этого не случилось. На удивление разговор с Сугой очень помог рыжему в понимании действительности. Шое уже и не помнил, как он вел себя с Кагеямой до того, как влюбился в него. Лучшая тактика в данном случае — это не заострять на нем внимание, обращаться с ним также, как и со всеми. Хината поздоровался и радостно всем улыбнулся, стараясь не задерживать взгляды на кое-ком подолгу.

Кагеяма в свою очередь пристально смотрел на Хинату, когда тот со всеми здоровался. Тобио не помнит, как давно вообще Хината был таким непринужденным. Прежний рыжий снова вернулся? Или все же ему показалось? Почему тогда тот так странно вел себя последние несколько недель, если не больше? Кагеяма все еще не знал причины, но подозревал, что Шое не врал, когда сказал, что все это временные проблемы.  
«Хината придурок! — воскликнул брюнет. — Мы тебя заждались».

Даичи рассмеялся, поспешив успокоить рыжего: «Кагеяма преувеличивает, Хината-кун, не слушай его. Раз все на месте, пошли в ту лавку с виниловыми пластинками».  
Ребята направились выбирать подарок. Даичи долго искал нужную пластинку, остальные просто осматривались. Магазин был очень уютно обставлен, особенно на контрасте с пасмурной погодой на улице, поэтому Савамура и Коуши не спешили с выбором.

Хината не знал куда себя деть, раз ребята уже выбирают подарок, поэтому он решил посмотреть ради интереса, есть ли вообще тут его любимая группа. На удивление он нашел пару альбомов, как вдруг услышал из-за спины до боли знакомый голос: «Тоже их слушаешь? Не знал, что у тебя есть хоть капелька вкуса».

Хината все еще стоял спиной, стараясь не поворачиваться, продолжая разглядывать один из альбомов в руках заинтересованно (или ему в это хотелось верить).

— Да, — рыжему показалось, что он говорил тихо, потому что в ушах отдавался стук его сердца, — мне нравится их музыка, я всегда слушаю ее, когда мне хочется набраться сил.

Говорить с Кагеямой, не видя его было проще, но тут Шое почувствовал, как тот становится по правую руку от него, Хината краем глаза смотрел на брюнета, как тот поправил челку, как начинает перебирать пластинки, как трепетно читает то, что написано на обороте.  
Неожиданно Тобио протягивает Шое альбом какой-то другой группы, в этот момент их пальцы на долю секунды соприкоснулись. Для брюнета это ничего не значит, но для Шое это значит слишком много.

Кагеяма заговорил, посмотрев Хинате в глаза: «Если тебе нравится та группа, то эта тоже должна понравиться. Я их обе слушаю. Иногда хочется послушать что-то в таком же стиле».  
Прямо сейчас парень, которым Хината словно дышит, смотрит в его глаза, что-то ему советует. Когда он так подолгу мог смотреть тому в глаза, ничего не боясь, с тех пор как влюбился? Да никогда. Это, пожалуй, их самый длительный зрительный контакт с тех пор. Прошло не так плохо, как рыжий мог и подумать. Да, сердце бьется, как ненормальное, но зато он видит свои любимые глаза, вокруг не так много свидетелей, эту слабость можно простить.

— Да, спасибо, — пробормотал Хината, опустив глаза наконец на пластинку, запоминая название группы и альбом, чтобы найти и послушать дома, — мне тоже нравится такая музыка.

В этот момент к ним подошли Суга и Даичи, оповестив их о том, что уже все нашли и оплатили.

— Давайте зайдем в соседнюю кофейню, раз на улице пошел дождь, — предложил Савамура, другой третьегодка также поддержал идею.

***

Кофейня наполнялась потихоньку людьми, которые тоже решили погреться, укрываясь от дождя. Ребята сели за один из нескольких последних свободных столиков на четверых.

— Я забыл, Даичи-кун! Нам надо было еще в одно место зайти и кое-что докупить и упаковать подарок, — воскликнул третьегодка, — пошли быстрее, пока они не закрылись на обеденный перерыв.

— Вы пока сделайте заказ, — Даичи обратился к ребятам, — возьмите что-нибудь горячее попить и переждите дождь, мы скоро вернемся и вместе пойдем обратно на тренировку.

Старшие ребята ушли, оставив Кагеяму с Хинатой, в этот момент к ним подошла официантка. Хината не знал, что и думать, заказал первое, что пришло в голову, какао. Кагеяма решил взять то же самое.

Хината остался наедине с Кагеямой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я была бы очень рада услышать отзывы к работе, критику и замечания, если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, напишите об этом, это мотивирует писать дальше.

**Author's Note:**

> Я была бы очень рада услышать отзывы к работе, критику и замечания, если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, напишите об этом, это мотивирует писать дальше.


End file.
